Half Agony, Half Hope
by apinchofpixiedust
Summary: "She had been forced into prudence in her youth, she learned romance as she grew older: the natural sequence of an unnatural beginning." Exploring the lost generation and following the friendship and love that could never be explained.
1. The Very Beginning

When she was six years old, she realized she could shift the earth beneath her feet, and since then she has never stood still.

Until that point, she passed her time as many children did, playing games and drawing pictures. She learned to read at a very young age and had a nightly storytelling with her mother. The two were close, inseparably close, but it pained Lin to know that every picture she drew, every painting she created could never be seen by her mother's pale eyes.

She discovered her bending accidentally, by throwing rocks into a pond. Lin sat next to her mother in their Republic City estate, passing time in the summer heat. Toph was lying next to her daughter in the grass and listened to the faint splashing sounds.

Tossing another pebble, Lin noticed something strange. That one took longer to fall. She tossed another. It suspended even longer in the air. Lin jumped up, startling Toph.

"Hon, are you alright?"

Lin reached forward and focused with all the intensity she could muster. She felt a tiny quake, and her mother gasped. A pillar, no more than a foot high, sprang up from the ground.

Toph pulled her child close, jumped up, and tossed her in the air. "You did it!" she shouted. "Baby girl, you did it!" Lin clung onto her mother's neck, and they fell in a mess of laughter. Toph felt tears falling down her cheeks, and Lin's voice became alarmed.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Toph held onto her tighter. "I'm just so proud of you, Lin. I'm just so happy."

All of a sudden, Lin tensed. "Mommy… did you see it?"

Toph cried into her daughter's shoulder, combing her fingers through Lin's soft hair. "Yes, baby, I saw it. I saw it."

Right then, Lin knew that there was nothing else she wanted to do for the rest of her life, to create what her mother could see.

Ironically, Toph blindfolded Lin the next morning at her first lesson.

"But Mommy, I can't see anything."

"Wow, that must be awful." Lin scowled at her mother. "Wipe that look off your face, termite, we've got work to do." Toph sat in the grass and patted the ground next to her. "Come here, but don't you dare take off that cloth. I'll know."

Lin extended her arms and clumsily thrashed about, trying to find her mother. Several minutes later, Toph continued. "That was a good first try, and you're going to get better," she encouraged painfully gently, as Katara had taught her.

"I don't like it," Lin complained about the blindfold.

"You're not supposed to like it. You're supposed to learn how to deal with it." She reached out and stroked her daughter's cheek. "Lin, I've never been able to see the way you see. I see with the earth."

"Like Digger?" supplied Lin, referring to her beloved stuffed badgermole.

Toph laughed. "Just like Digger. Everything on or in the earth is connected, and I can feel that. I can see the tree across the lawn, I can see the bird on the branch, and I can see you right here." She tickled Lin, making her giggle. "And you, my little mud pie, have very special eyes. You have seeing eyes, and that's great! So I'm going to teach you to see the way I see, and you're going to use your kind of sight. You are going to be unstoppable, kido!" Toph tossed her in the air. "But first you must learn."

"Tenzin doesn't have to wear a blindfold," she pouted.

"That's because he's a quitter," replied Toph as she stood. "You're a girl. You're inherently stronger than he is."

Lin giggled. "Kya doesn't wear a blindfold."

"No, but Kya's weird. Don't be Kya. Eat meat. Now, stand up."

Lin obeyed.

"Now breathe."

Every day she practiced, and every day she grew stronger.

And afterwards she would run as fast as her little legs could carry her, all the way to Yue Bay, where the ferry would take her to Air Temple Island.

She loved the sound of the wooden boat scraping against the sandy shore. It sounded like Aunt Katara's chiding sighs and like Uncle Aang laughing. It sounded like the shells Kya wove into her hair and like Bumi running away after putting a worm down her dress.

It didn't sound like Tenzin.

Climbing out of the boat, she heard footsteps pacing toward her, and she smiled.

"Good morning, Lin."

That sounded like Tenzin.

She had known him as long as she could remember. According to Aang, they met the day she was born. Toph allowed Kya to hold her, and Tenzin held onto his sister's leg, trying to see the face in the bundle of blankets. Kya, ten at the time, sat on the floor to allow the toddler his view. Bumi peered over her shoulder.

"It's so… small," he commented.

"She's a baby, not a thing, and you're an idiot," replied Kya in her soft, low voice.

"She's like," he held his hands a few inches apart, "this big."

With a free finger, Kya summoned water from a nearby glass and bent it near his face. "I can fix your eyes, if you want."

Bumi summersaulted away and shouted, "Nope!"

His yell woke Lin, and she began to fuss.

"See what you do?" demanded Kya, but she was giggling. She flung the water at his shoulder.

"Kya, gentle," reminded Katara.

"We do not abuse our bending while holding infants," added Aang.

"I'm pretty sure that's a rule," his wife agreed.

Toph was beginning to wake. "Please don't break my baby, Twinkletoes," she murmured. Immediately, the adults rushed to her side. Was she feeling well? Did she need anything?

The toddler slowly walked back toward Kya. "Do you want to see her?" she asked sweetly.

Katara liked to say that baby Lin grabbed his tiny wrist and never really let go.

* * *

"Ready?" she asked.

He didn't answer; he never did. Tenzin took his stance, locked eyes, and nodded.

"Go," Lin shouted. Before she finished the signal, she was launching a boulder. She struck hard, fast, and first. Like always.

And he easily dodged her. As usual.

They certainly had a routine, but that didn't make their sparring any less exciting, or any less special.

Or any less difficult.

Within minutes, Lin was panting, and sweat was beading on her brow.

"We could call it a day," called her opponent, perching on a rock spire she constructed only seconds ago.

"In your dreams, airhead," she barked back, flinging him from the tower. He gave her a small smile as he dodged the disks she spun at his chest. For six years, they had practiced together. They had independent training with their parents, but their one-on-one battles were much more exciting. Neither refused to recognized they had reached an impasse.

Although older, Tenzin had little more training than Lin, and no more raw skill. After six years of combat and twelve years of friendship, they knew each other far too well to have much more progress.

Where she made walls, he glided over them. She struck, he swiftly evaded. He never attacked, and she never let him rest. She was headstrong, and he was insufferably patient. Neither would let the other win. It would boil down to a millisecond's advantage, a trip, a blink that lasted too long. Exhausted, they would fall to the ground, laugh, and restore order to the demolished field.

Sweat was falling into her eyes. If she left them open, she'd be blind, so she shut them tightly and used her seismic sense. Her mother's rigorous training was paying off. Her "blind sight" was still foggy, but she had made exceptional progress. Soon, Toph told her, she would practically be a badgermole.

However, Tenzin saw her close her eyes, and immediately pushed himself off the ground, floating several inches above the grass.

"That's cheating!" she yelled, wiping sweat on her sleeve.

The next thing she knew she was on her back, with Tenzin's foot on her chest. "No, it was a tactical advantage." He moved his foot and offered her a hand. She gave him half a glare but accepted. She brushed the dirt off her clothes, and she felt a cool breeze on her neck.

"Thanks, Tez," she sighed. He took a long drink from a canteen then offered it to her. "It's so hot today," she groaned taking a drink. "I wish I was a firebender."

"Why?"

"I would reverse all of the sun's heat! Send it right back to the sky!" she took another gulp.

"I don't think it works like that."

"Well, it should. Up for a swim?"

"Well, my parent's aren't here-"

She gripped his hand and tugged. "But, Tenzin, it's so hot! Just a little dip in the lake, please?"

"Lin, I really-"

She dropped his hand and walked away. "I was asking for your benefit." He sighed and followed.

"I take no responsibility if you drown."

She glanced over her shoulder. "You wouldn't let me, would you?"

He smiled. "No."

When they had crossed the island to the small, clear lake, Lin was ecstatic and physically drained. She ripped off of her sweaty dress and jumped into the cool water. Her braid quickly came undone, spilling black hair over her shoulders. Tenzin rolled his eyes, but slipped off his tunic and into the water after her. He completely submerged, rinsing sweat and dirt out of his hair. When he came back up, Lin was nowhere to be seen.

"Lin?" he jumped on a nearby rock, eyes scanning the lake. "Lin!"

In less than an instant, he heard a ripple of water, felt a heavy weight on his side, and felt the water cover him completely. He swam up and heard her laughter.

"Not so graceful now, are you?" she teased. He sent a wave over her head. She ducked, swam beneath him, and tugged his legs down, laughing again.

"Lin!" he coughed.

"Tenzin?"

If Bumi or Kya had tossed him into the lake, splashed him, and dragged him under, he would have been furious. He would have yelled at them to stop and leave him alone.

But he couldn't be mad at Lin.

He had more cuts and bruises at her expense than he could count, but she never made him angry. Frustrated, yes, but never angry.

He launched himself in the air, quickly dried, and sat on the rock. Lin slowly swam up and rested her crossed arms near his feet.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"To be almost drowned by your best friend? Well, it's a bit frightening, but-"

"Hush, not that. What's it like to…" she looked for the right word, "to fly?"

"I can't really fly without my glider."

She gave an exacerbated sigh.

"Oh, you mean just airbending?" he supplied, quelling her irritation.

"You just look like you're having so much fun. You look so free." Her tone was laced with envious longing.

He smiled. "It makes me who I am, same as you."

Lin smirked. "You mean earthbending makes me who I am, or I make you who you are?"

"Both."

She propped herself on the rock. Water dripped from her hair and arms onto him, but Tenzin didn't mind. She had a peculiar look in her eyes, a very Lin look. While very extroverted, Lin kept herself bundled in thick layers, like someone from a water tribe in the coldest winter. Everyone could see the furs. No one saw the skin.

Lin was inexplicably open with him, maybe even more than with her mother, and he respected and appreciated the trust. He saw her the same way. Tenzin knew he was unusually reserved; Lin liked to say "stoic and serious." But he knew he could be open and honest with her. Lin knew him better than anyone.

"I feel so… restricted," she confessed.

"How so?" he guided.

She bit her lip and looked at the sky, and he smiled. It was a very Lin expression, thoughtful, trying to fashion her words perfectly.

"My mom doesn't see the way we do; she can only see what's on the ground. And she's an amazing bender, and I'm really grateful to learn from her! But…"

"She's limiting you."

Lin nodded. "And I don't know how to say that without sounding so ungrateful, but her movements are so rough and sudden. I want to be more like, well, you."

Tenzin smiled, "I can teach you airbending techniques."

"Would you?"

"I'd love it! Lin, you're not your mother, and she'll understand. You need to be more liberated, that's all."

"And you can teach me that?"

"I can try. It'll make our practices more interesting."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Tez."

* * *

**UPDATE: I merged chapters one and two, and I can't fully explain my actions. I just have it in my head that I shouldn't have posted so much at one time, and because this is a new project I want the chapter count to be smaller. In the words of an admirable starfish, "The inner mechanisms of my mind are an enigma."**

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please let me know! **


	2. Time for Change

"Lin, if you don't want to –"

"I want to."

"Alright, but-"

"What, do you not think I'm ready?" she demanded.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "I know you're ready," he reassured.

Lin reached into her pocket but found nothing. "I forgot my blindfold, can I use your sash?"

He laughed. "Are you asking to use a key component of the traditional dress of the air nomads to-?"

"Nope, not asking," she snatched the cloth from his shoulder and tied it across her eyes. Lin took the starting stance they had practiced for weeks. "Come and get me, little birdie."

He glanced over her form. "Lower your left arm, no, you're other left." She was most displeased about being corrected. "Perfect." Tenzin was interested to see how this match would progress. For nearly a year, he and Lin had set aside their casual sparring and begun airbending lessons. The process had been grueling. To Lin, it seemed as if the art completely contradicted her nature. Being born of the element exactly opposite, she struggled angrily and tirelessly to find her niche.

And when she did it was beautiful.

At home, she had perfected her seismic sight, and she adored training with her mother, despite Toph's disciplinary tactics.

Back on the island, every minute of every lesson was arduous. Tenzin demonstrated a stance or a position or a motion, then corrected what she immediately attempted to immolate. More often than not, she would fling a rock against a tree in frustration, exclaiming how this was useless.

"I can't do it!" she screamed, forming a small crater during one of their earliest sessions.

Tenzin knew better than to intervene. Lin was by no means a wrathful person, but if she needed to vent, it was best to give her a minute alone. As he knew she would, she quickly fell to the ground, covering her face with her hands.

"I give up," came the muffled whine.

"Ok," he shrugged. He smirked as she bolted upright, bending the ground beneath him and pulling him a foot from her.

"What was that?"

"You can stop anytime you want. No one is forcing you to do this."

She released her grip, and her face fell. He wrapped her in a hug and told her, "Right now, the only thing standing in your way is yourself. You have much more airbending qualities than you think. Earth is the element of substance, but for you, that's not your driving force. You bend for the freedom it offers you, and that's the essence of what you're learning."

"You think I'll get this?" she asked his shoulder.

"There is no one in whom I have more faith."

She pushed him away and slapped his arm. "Fine. Show me that last move again."

One day, eight months after their first lesson, everything seemed to align. She was light, lithe, and fluid. She had begun to merge airbending techniques with her alarmingly advanced earthbending. Toph was an incredible, that would never be denied, but there was certain ruggedness in her methods.

Lin had created a style that allowed her bend earth and metal as gracefully and delicately as air.

"Stunning," he whispered.

"What was that?"

Tenzin snapped out of his daydream. "Starting," he recovered, "on my mark." He paused briefly to let her roll her shoulders back and inhale.

"Hey, Tez?" He tilted his head, to let her know he was listening. "You're a pretty great teacher."

He smiled. "Begin."

She struck first. Some things never change.

"If I had a yuan for every time I reminded you of patience," he called.

"You'd be almost as rich as me." She sent up tiers to block his path, which he easily avoided, but left him more easily in range of a thin whip she constructed out of a necklace and bracelet she wore.

"Resourceful," he noted.

"I don't wear them to be pretty."

"You don't need them, anyway," he half-teased, knocking her off balance with a powerful gust.

"You really think I'm pretty?" She began fluidly tossing small rock discs.

He blew them out of his way. "Let's focus on the issue at hand."

"That's not a no."

"Or a yes."

Lin laughed, broke the jewelry into small, deadly spheres and attacked. She heard him shout as one grazed his arm. "You'll have to be faster than that." She was beginning to breathe heavily and felt fatigue setting in.

He didn't respond, but suddenly he was gone. She turned left and right, listening for his breathing, but she knew it was useless. He was floating somewhere, encircled in an air shield. She could neither hear nor see him.

He was testing her.

_Air is the element of freedom. Let yourself go._

She became perfectly still, and felt the slightest draft behind her. Faster than lightning, she sent out a wave of dust, was able to sense his location, struck him out of the air with her chain, and pounced. Knees on either side of his chest, hands forcing his shoulders down.

"Well done," he coughed weakly after catching his breath.

Lin restored the silver to its original shape, freeing his arms, and began to laugh. "I did it!"

She felt his hand reach behind her head to untie the sash, and he set the red fabric aside. "Yes, you did." He flicked his wrist and sent a cooling wind around her.

Lin heard herself giggle, though she didn't know why. The sound made Tenzin smile, and he pushed a loose bit of hair behind her ear. She felt herself turn red and quickly jumped up and off her defeated friend.

Tenzin cleared his throat and picked her necklace off the ground. "Where's the charm?" Lin did a quick collection of the scattered bits of silver and reshaped them into a small flying boar. She tossed it to Tenzin, who slipped it on the chain.

He walked up behind her. "Lift up your hair." It sounded soft and almost questioning, as if asking permission.

"I can do it myself."

"I know."

She gathered her hair on top of her head while he clasped the chain in place. He smelled like…

Lin snapped her head and jumped away. "Thanks for that, butterbee. Let's get some juice; my throat feels like a desert." She punched his arm and sprinted off.

Like always, he followed right behind.

* * *

**Thanks again! Please let me know what you think, so I know how/if to continue. Have a great day!**

**-Evie**


	3. A Teacher Surpassed

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I own none of these characters. **

**I know the first few chapters seem kind of slow, but I promise I'm going somewhere with this! I wanted to look into their childhoods together, but there will most certainly be grown up Lin and Tenzin, as a kind reviewer inquired earlier today.**

**Thanks for the support, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, Lin, let's go," her mother shouted from across the yard. Toph had been so busy with her appointment as chief of police that she hadn't been able to instruct her daughter daily in over a year. Whenever she could spare the time, though, they were training.

As much as Toph hated to admit it, there was little she could teach Lin at this point. She was advanced for her age, freakishly advanced. At twelve Toph had invented a whole new style of bending, and by the same age Lin had surpassed her completely.

It made her more proud than she could say.

"Strong stance, short stuff, I'm not going easy on you," she cautioned, not that she had ever gone lightly on the girl.

"Ready," Lin called.

Toph began by punching a tower right under her daughter's feet. Her brow furrowed. Lin's response felt… wrong. Toph sent three simultaneous boulders crashing around her, and Lin leapt out of the way.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered.

Taking a new approach, she encased Lin in a stone cube and tossed it several yards. Instead of encasing herself with the rock, making a cast around her body, and attacking as Toph taught her, Lin steadied herself inside, rolled once, burst out and struck with the shards in a quick series of strikes.

"Damn it, Lin, what are you doing?" she growled under her breath.

She wasn't attacking. She wasn't rooting herself. She wasn't uncompromising. Seemingly ignoring her rigorous years of work, Lin was acting with new angles, evading when she should charge, moving with weirdly flexible twists and turns.

_Motherf-_

Toph dropped the stone she was forming and crossed her arms. "So Twinkletoes got to you, huh?" she demanded.

Lin jogged over to her mother. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why in the hell of it did you decide to abandon everything I've worked on with you, so you can join the marble-twirlers?" Lin was infuriatingly silent. "Answer me!"

"You made your own style, and I made mine."

"You're not earthbending!" she shouted.

"Well you couldn't beat me!" Lin threw back.

Toph faced her daughter for a moment, considering briefly weather or not she should create a fault beneath her and bury her a few feet. Had Lin been anyone else, she would have regretted those words.

"No, I couldn't," Toph admitted. "I just made you too awesome. Congratulations, kiddo, you're on par with the best."

"Really?" she asked breathlessly.

"Baby girl, I'm so proud of you." Toph opened her arms and smiled as the light of her life rushed into them. "I love you, Lin."

"I love you, too, Mom."

That night, Toph invited Aang and his family over for dinner. Later, she and her old friends sat in the large, elegant drawing room while the children played outside.

"What are they up to?" Katara worried. She had always been an anxious mother. Loving, but anxious.

"Running around like the little lemurs they are," answered Toph with a laugh. "Aang, it's driving me a little crazy, but I really want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, for working with Lin. I hate to admit it, but you really helped her create a powerful technique. I've never seen anything like it."

"Toph, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

She was lost. "You've been teaching her airbending."

"You have?" asked his wife.

"Not unless I've been sleep-teaching," he answered slowly.

"Wait, hold on," Toph sat straighter in her chair. "I worked with Lin today, and she's definitely using airbending moves. It was weird at first because I couldn't 'see' a lot of it, and, frankly, it doesn't make a bit of sense. You shouldn't be able to mix earth and air, but I'll be damned if she didn't."

Aang laughed. "I really want to see that, but I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Wait," thought Katara aloud, "if she's not learning from you, who's she…?"

They were suddenly silent.

"Well, this is interesting," supplied Toph after a moment.

"Oh, stop it." Katara waved a dismissive hand. "You and Zuko both taught Aang; it's because you're passing along knowledge to a friend."

"True, and if memory serves you also had something to do with that training, and look where that landed you, Mama Fishie. Besides," Toph grinned at the two, "we all knew there was lingering tension between Firecracker and the Avatar."

Aang laughed, but Katara added, "My point is that there's nothing wrong with instructing a friend, and we all know how close those two are. They're inseparable, like Kya and Bumi."

"True enough," agreed her husband. On cue, a loud crash resounded from the kitchen. "Well… not exactly like Ky and Boom," he admitted.

A valet entered, holding each child by an arm. "Madam, it seems the Avatar's children have seen fit to, well…"

"We wanted to bake a cake," explained Bumi, as if this man were an idiot.

"But a lot of the stuff was on a top shelf-" chimed his sister.

"So I got on Kya's back to climb up."

"Logically," Toph chuckled.

"If you don't mind, Shien, please take them out front. We'll be leaving shortly, and these two can wait in the carriage." Their mother's stern voice left no room for argument.

Shien nodded and escorted the flour-and-egg-coated children outside. Toph laughed as soon as the door shut, and Katara sighed, "It could always be worse than airbending, Toph."

Katara walked over, and Toph stood to hug her goodnight. "I'll see you soon," she promised.

"Why don't I go look for the youngest while you keep an eye on the cakebenders?" suggested Aang. Katara nodded and followed her oldest children.

"They're probably out back," mused Toph as she led her friend to the courtyard.

"You know, I never did understand why you kept such an… extravagant home in the city. I thought you hated that lifestyle."

"I hate the restriction. Now I'm a grown-up with ridiculous amounts of money. Why would I want a tiny house that I have to clean myself?"

Aang laughed. "Fair enough. You seem to be handling the new job very well," he complimented, referring to her promotion. Realistically, there hadn't been much of a change. Toph Bei Fong founded and led the police force years ago, but as the institution grew, a formal recognition of management became necessary.

"Then I'm a good actor."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. There are just a lot of late nights. It's really sad how much crime we have in this city, and the bigger groups always seem to be three steps ahead of me. I've hardly slept in three days, with that Yakone trial coming up."

Aang sighed, showing his age. "That'll be a party."

"I hope so; your kids are making a cake for it. How about I bring some hats?"

"Perfect," he chuckled as they reached the back door. She slid it open, and held out a hand to stop Aang. It took him only a second longer to see Lin and Tenzin, both with his eyes and feet. He knew he shouldn't have, but he increased the sound waves coming from a patch of grass a hundred yards away.

Toph smirked at the all-powerful Avatar's eavesdropping and the way her daughter's head rested on this boy's shoulder.

"That one there," she heard Tenzin explain, "is the Mountain."

"I don't see it," Lin whispered.

"Here," he extended his finger. "See the three bright ones all together?"

"Mhm."

"Now follow that bottom one down in a straight line."

"Ok."

"Now see that butterbee? He's in the way of the corner of what you're looking for."

"Wait, the six in a line?"

"That's it."

"I see it! And then that one makes the top! What else is there?"

"Well," he scanned the sky for a moment. "Do you see that big, bright one in the east?"

Lin smacked his chest. "That's the moon, you jerk." He laughed and she settled her head back into place.

Toph loudly opened and closed the door, as if they had just arrived. "Tenzin, your parents are leaving," she called before turning to Aang. "You were right, Twinkletoes. They're not exactly like Kya and Bumi, are they?"

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Reviews are like cupcakes in my life.**


	4. The Trial of the Century

**None of these characters belong to me. I just abuse my fangirl privileges and use them as my puppets. **

* * *

Toph kissed her daughter's cheek on her way out the door. "Now remember, I want you two to stay inside today, alright? Your uncles and I have to go take care of a nasty guy, and I need you to be perfectly safe."

"Yes, Mom."

"Good," she slid her metallic coverings over her arms and calves. "Tenzin, you keep her in line."

"Yes, Aunt Toph."

"What, do you not trust me?" teased Lin.

"Not even a little," and with that she walked out.

"It's really nice outside. Do you want to play football?" Of course, for them, football was slightly different than it was for nonbenders. There were usually only two players, and neither did much kicking.

"Alright," she agreed, "but I get to pick what we do next."

"Sounds fair," he agreed, noticing but ignoring the glint in her eyes.

Hours later, after their third overtime and still tied score, they both collapsed into the grass, sweating and exhausted. With a few lazy waves of his arms, Tenzin cooled and dried them with a strong gust of wind.

"Alright," he sighed after catching his breath, "your turn."

Lin gave him a side-eyed smirk.

For less than he second he was extremely confused, but quickly remembered his aunt's cautions from that morning.

"No, Lin, don't," he begged. "You mother told us to stay here. It's going to be really dangerous."

She lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm serious, Lin! Even my dad told me to stay away from town today. We shouldn't go near there."

She crossed her arms.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"Look, our parents are in danger, right? It's my job to keep them safe, and it's your job to look out for me."

She sprang for the gate, but he grabbed her arm. "Please, don't go. I can't let you get hurt."

"Then you'd better come keep an eye on me," and she ran off. He jogged a bit to catch up, and she began to walk.

"Did you abandon your dramatic sprint into mortal peril?" he asked with a quirk of his mouth.

Lin punched his arm and laughed. "No, I wanted to show you something I made up."

"How about we go back to the courtyard, and you can show me as many tricks as you want?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Nice try."

"I thought so."

She stood in front of him, bent her knees very slightly and held out her arms. "Here, hold onto me. Tighter, I don't bite."

"That's new."

"Shut up. I just don't want you to fall off." Swiftly, she created a disk just large enough for the two of them and began smoothly gliding towards the heart of the city.

Tenzin was amazed, but too focused on keeping his grip to speak. It took them less than half an hour to be directly in the middle of Republic City, a speed that impressed him all the more.

"I've never seen anything like that!"

"Thanks, I kind of stole your idea with the whole 'flying' thing."

He gave her a quick smile and looked around. "Lin, this place is a ghost town. We need to go."

"So go home, little baby turtleduck! There's nothing to be afraid of. Look, my mom and her police boys already caught him. She's been after this Yakone guy for months, and I want to see her beat him."

Tenzin sighed. "Alright, but stay close to me. Something feels… off."

They walked down the main street and turned a corner, on their way to the judicial building. Lin knew the way well enough. Her mother had been to dozens of hearings there, and she had walked this road a hundred times.

Then she felt it; even through her shoes, she could see something coming. Fast. She grabbed Tenzin's sleeve to stop him.

"What are you-?"

"Shh!" she hushed sharply. He heard the rumblings a second later, but before he could push her into an alley, a raving-looking man jerked his charging carriage beside them. His eyes were huge and wild, and he wore a manic, evil smile.

"Well, look at you." His voice was low and rough. Lin noticed that Tenzin was standing slightly in front of her, not enough to impede an attack on her part, but enough to block one of the man's. She resisted the urge to shove him away.

"Look at the future leaders of Republic City," he cackled. "And where might you little ones be going today?"

Lin could have spat in his face, but Tenzin stepped on her foot, reminding her to stay silent.

At the motion, the man turned his crazed grin to Lin. "What a pretty young thing you are."

"Leave her alone," Tenzin growled. The tone chilled her to the core, but made the man laugh. She felt her heart hammering in her chest.

"Tell me, little lady, is your mommy the one who tried to lock me up?" he gave an evil laugh. "Oh, she won't try that again. No, I took care of her. She's probably bleeding on the court room floor with the rest of-"

Lin screamed pelted him with a chunk of brick from a wall. She struck harder, throwing him to the ground. He laughed again, and Tenzin shoved Lin behind him.

"Get out of here!" he warned.

"That's precious," the man patronized before his arms and neck jerked violently.

In that moment, Lin wanted to die.

Every cell was betraying her. Her body was no longer her own, and she become some sick, perverse puppet. She fought and screamed, but could not make her limbs obey. With every heartbeat, she could feel the violation taking place inside her.

But she could deal with that.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tenzin being lifted and twisted in the air, arms and legs contorting.

"Stop!" she shrieked. "Let him go!" She struggled harder against her invisible bonds, but that only made the madman cackle all the more.

Every breath stabbed worse than a sword. With the smallest movement he forced her body to make, Lin felt like she was being ripped apart. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to surrender. She wanted blackness.

It was torture to keep her eyes focused, but she wouldn't leave him alone. She screamed for him, but the man clamped her jaw and mouth shut.

"What," Tenzin gasped, "are you," he screamed as he fought for speech, "you doing to her?"

She felt her wrist twist sharply in the wrong direction and wailed.

When he begged the man to let her go, Lin heard the most horrible crack, followed by a sharp scream.

_No, no, no, no. Please, spirits, oh, please let him go. Please just let him go. I'll do anything._

And then she was on the ground, gasping and shaking, and she didn't care how or why. Breathing, moving, they were agonizing, but she forced herself to lift her head and find him.

Tenzin was lying feet from her, unmoving.

She crawled over pavement that could have been broken glass, wrapped her arms around him, and shielded him from the fighting in the background.

It might have been seconds or years, but the shouting and the shaking came to an end. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she screamed.

"Lin?"

She held onto Tenzin tighter. One arm cradled his head and neck; the other covered his chest.

"Sweetie-"

"NO!"

Her shoulders shook with sobs, but she didn't cry. She couldn't.

The voice said something that made two feet sprint away, then, "Lin, look at me."

… _Aang?_

Slowly, and only just, she raised her head, seeing her uncle kneeling before her.

The relief drowned her, painful and sweet. She tried to open her mouth, but no sound came out.

Aang placed his arms under his son, trying to rest him on the ground, but Lin held on tighter.

She heard running. _Four feet, two people._ One of them was crying.

"Katara, the court house…" He didn't need to say anything else. Her aunt ran to the victims, healing water splashing at her side.

The crying turned to a sniffle and stopped completely. Lin felt arms encircle her, and she screamed again.

"Shh, shh, shh," hushed another voice. "It's ok, Lin, it's ok. It's me, sweetheart. It's Kya. I'm gonna make it all better."

_Kya?_

"Shh, just let go."

"No."

"It's ok. It's ok. Lin, you're the bravest person I know, and you kept him safe. You did everything you could. Now let me make it better. Shh, it's ok. Come here."

Lin loosened her grip, and slowly let Aang hold her best friend.

"There you go, come here," Kya gently guided Lin into her arms, whispering soothing words all the while.

"It's gonna be alright," she whispered one last time. Lin felt something wet and cool on her forehead and knew no more.

* * *

She woke with a jolt, sweating and shaking. Her aching left wrist was bound in a cast. She felt a body next to her and tensed, but relaxed when she saw her mother.

"Hey, baby." Toph's voice sounded strained. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

Lin opened her mouth but couldn't speak. She coughed once, twice, and began to heave painfully. A comforting hand steadied her shoulders as a bowl was placed in front of her.

"It's fine, try to relax," Aang soothed as she wretched violently. After a minute, he set the container aside and offered her a glass of water. "Drink if you can." She took a few sips.

Still unable to speak, her mother began answering all the questions Lin wanted to ask. "You were out for two days, but Kya's been taking care of you."

Aang smiled. "It's funny, Aunt Katara's the best healer in the world, but you responded better to Ky."

Toph rubbed her daughter's back. "You're stubborn," she cooed.

"Your mother hasn't left your side."

"He didn't hurt me," Toph reassured Lin. "Everyone was fine."

"Did you get him?" she croaked.

Toph bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, baby, we got him. We wouldn't have, if it hadn't… if you…"

Lin could hear the guilt and pain in her voice. "It's not your fault, mommy." She tried to smile.

Her mother cleared her throat to keep from crying.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter," Aang called softly. A man in an orange robe shyly walked inside.

"Excuse me, sir, but a message arrived for Chief Bei Fong some time ago. I heard speaking and thought that-"

"Zip it, groupie, and give me the letter," barked Toph. The man obliged and hurried out.

"Your people skills improve every day."

"Thanks," murmured Toph as she scanned the paper, upside down. "Oh, that's right, I can't read," she noted in an exasperated voice that almost made Lin giggle. She passed the paper to Lin.

"Lin, are you sure you can-?"

"She's fine, Twinkletoes. What do they want now, baby girl?"

Lin's throat was dry and aching, but she made herself relay the message. "They need you back with the force. Yakone," she couched and reached for water.

"That's enough," grumbled her mother, pushing herself off the bed. She stood in front of her daughter and rested a hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Lin, I wish I could stay with you. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Lin nodded. She understood that her mother was needed elsewhere, but she liked having her near. When the door shut behind Toph, Lin's eyes snapped to her uncle's. Her eyes burned with an intensity he didn't know a twelve-year-old could possess.

Aang gave her a reassuring smile. Lin had to be strong in front of Toph. She had to be braver than her mother. But in front of Aang, she could be afraid. She could hope and cry.

And love.

"He's fine," Aang whispered.

Lin swung her legs over the bed, and he went to steady her. "I know you're worried, but you need to rest."

The glare she gave him was so like her mother.

"Katara's been taking care of him," he gave her a reassuring smile. "If I'm not scared for my little boy, you shouldn't be either. Believe me."

Her eyes softened, and she bit her lip.

Aang smiled warmly. At her age, what would he have done to see Toph or Sokka or Katara if they were hurt? Even if he couldn't help, he would have needed to be with his closest friends.

"Alright, come here," he reached down and cradled Lin. When they reached the hallway, Lin was surprised.

"We're in the main house?" she asked in a raspy voice. "I thought I'd be in the girls' building."

"That's for acolytes and visitors. You're family."

Too tired to give him a kick or a punch, she settled for a hug. When they reached Tenzin's door, Aang gave a quiet knock.

"Come in," Katara answered. Inside, Tez was lying silently on his back, eyes closed, while his mother ran glowing water up and down his leg. Seeing Lin, Katara set the water in a basin and ran to embrace her.

"You're awake! Sweetie, you scared us!" She turned her attention to her husband. "How long has she been up?"

"Maybe an hour."

"Have you kept her hydrated?"

"She sipped at a glass, but that's all she's been able to hold down."

Katara brushed a curl out of Lin's face. "Do you feel well enough to speak? You don't have to talk about anything, I just want to know how you're doing."

"Better."

Katara smiled. "Good."

Uncle Aang set her at the foot of Tenzin's bed and hugged her aunt. "He was the first thing she asked about when she finally woke up."

Katara looked over at the little girl. "Honey, can I speak with you in private?"

"Why?" He caught his wife's look. "Oh, yes, let's go."

After they left, Lin reached over to the bedside table and drank a glass of water Aunt Katara left. Something about it made her whole body sigh with relief. She looked over Tenzin, still on his back with his right leg in a splint. She felt her breath catch but refused to cry. Moving as carefully as possible so as not to disturb her best friend or her broken wrist, Lin stretched out beside the sleeping figure. There wasn't enough room on the pillow, so she supported her head on her arm.

Half of her chided, "He needs rest;" the louder half whispered, "Tez?"

He didn't move.

"Tez?" she tried again, slightly louder.

He breathed deeply and blinked. He rolled his head to the left and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi." His voice was scratchy.

He reached out his hand and squeezed hers. "Are you alright?"

For half a heartbeat, she could have slapped him for that. But she looked at his eyes and his smile and his leg, and she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I didn't want… I didn't mean for you to…" Angrily, she swatted the tears away.

Tenzin was shocked. He had never seen her cry; he didn't know she could. She had been tossed around in practice, yelled at by teachers, scolded by her mother, and injured herself more times than he could count. But never once had she shed a tear.

He would have done anything to make it stop.

"Lin-"

"Don't tell me it's not my fault, because it is!"

"Lin," he started again, "don't think like that. If I hadn't been with you, you would have seen him coming and gotten away."

"Shut up."

"It's true. If I hadn't insisted on going with you, this wouldn't have happened."

She sobbed again, but this time he brushed the tears away. "I just couldn't let you get hurt. Guess I'm not very good at my job."

She laughed once and rubbed at her eyes, still angry that he was trying to take the blame.

"You aren't responsible for any of this," he whispered.

She shook her head. "Well, it wasn't your fault."

She could see he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Let's just call this a tie, ok?"

Lin sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. "Fine."

"Will you stay?" he asked timidly.

She nodded and set her head down on a corner of the pillow. Still holding her hand, he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as she lay with her head on his chest, shielding him from the outside world.

Despite her resolve, Lin felt a wave of weariness fog her mind. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, she let her mind wander.

_It wasn't your fault, Tez, and maybe it wasn't mine, either. _

But someone had to take the blame.

_He was at the courthouse, surrounded by police, and he got away. He got away and he could have killed us. He could have killed Tez. _

She gritted her teeth.

_Mommy's stupid boys. They let him escape. They let him. They don't know what they're doing. _

Lin held onto him tighter, letting one last tear fall.

_I'll never let anyone hurt you again_, she promised, _for as long as I live._

The city couldn't do it. The police, her mother, even the Avatar. None of them could keep him safe.

_But I can._

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? **


	5. Republic City Secondary School

**Hello, again. I'm so sorry this took so long. (I'm still not completely comfortable with the editing, but I know I need to get something posted. Your critiques would be especially appreciated for this chapter, if you have a minute to message me. But I digress.) Actually, I just moved into my new apartment, so life's been crazy on my end. **

**Not to suggest that you all aren't the most important people in my life, of course.**

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: I know this chapter may feel rushed, especially compared to previous ones and what is yet to come. However, I didn't want, "Another God-Damned High School Fanfic." **

**Because they are nauseating.**

**And they are all the same.**

**I understand the importance of this age, though, so I'm going to give highlights instead of, "Please, Lord, Don't Let It Be Another Teenage Angst AU."**

**That's just more bearable for all of us.**

**And on that note, I give you chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters, but they are on my Christmas list. **

* * *

After her first day of secondary school, Lin hurried out the door. Seeing her best friend waiting, she ran up with a smile.

"I missed you!"

The perkiness in her voice was disconcerting, to say the least. "You saw me yesterday."

She gave an exasperated sigh and pushed him away. "Well, we haven't gone to school together in a year."

"But I picked you up every day."

"Fine! I'm not even a little happy to see you! Go away! Is that better?"

He shrugged. "It's a bit more characteristic."

"You're a jerk."

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good, actually. You?"

"Relatively uneventful."

"Your glider or mine?"

"Mine, I need the fresh air." He reached into his pack and pulled out a device of Sokka's creation. It folded into thirds and fit easily into Tenzin's school bag, so he didn't have to tote a full-sized glider all day. It worked well enough as school transportation.

With a sharp snap, the body and wings unfolded. Locking his right hand and foot in place, he turned to his friend. "Ready?"

She nodded and jumped on his back.

They had perfected this technique years ago. Lin slipped their school bags onto the back of the glider, wrapped her arms under his, and held onto him with her legs, piggy-back style. He jumped in the air, hooked his feet into the footholds, and flew them home.

The first time they tried this, Aang laughed. He told Tenzin that he never flew anyone on his glider because it felt too strange, with the balance adjustment and all.

Tenzin never had that problem. He actually preferred flying with Lin. No matter how many hundreds of times they flew, he cherished every one. Every time he pushed them off the ground, she dug her fingers into his shoulders and gave a short gasp. Almost immediately, she relaxed against him and perched her head next to his.

He prayed she'd never notice, but he always took the long way home. The very long way.

* * *

He always thought it was interesting how people were drawn to Lin. Having grown up with her very closely, Tenzin knew how aggressive and confrontational she could become without a moment's notice. Nevertheless, something about her was undeniably magnetic. Even so, Lin was never especially close with any students in her grade. She related much more easily with people older than herself.

By the end of the first week, she would meet Hito and Ame, sit with their well-liked circle every day at lunch, and introduce them to Tez.

By the end of the month, he would notice the way people liked to dote on her, hanging on her every word and doing her little favors. Lin would come to see Ame as a sort of older sister, who would tease her about Hito's particular attraction to earthbending girls.

By the end of the year, Hito, who was in his grade, would become a dear friend of his, as would Ame. Lin would grow two inches. Bumi would be promoted to Captain in the United Forces. Ame would graduate. Although their efforts would go continually unnoticed, boys would fawn over Lin.

And it would bother him.

* * *

"That's impossible."

"Evidently not."

"How'd you even get one?" he asked excitedly.

"I bought it."

"But they're so expensive."

"Yeah, they are."

The radio had just become commercially available, and Lin was the first to order one. She and Tenzin sat cross-legged on the floor of her living room, admiring the package that arrived moments ago.

"Can we turn it on?"

"Go for it."

They began twisting dials and knobs until they could hear music chiming through the speakers.

"Ok, that's pretty cool."

She bit her lip before mentioning, "You know that stadium they finished a few weeks ago?"

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me, the whole concept is obscene. Using the art of bending for such barbaric entertainment? It's revolting."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well, they're going to start doing live broadcasts of the matches. I was wondering if you'd want to come over and listen with me." She brushed her hair back and didn't meet his gaze.

He felt like an idiot.

Lin laughed at his expression. "But based on that last comment, I'm guessing you're not very interested."

"I mean… I could come over."

"I don't want to make you or anything…"

"Do you, um, do you think anyone else would join?"

"I don't know. I didn't really plan on it."

"When's the next match?"

It became a new tradition, and they could completely justify not telling anyone else about it.

Months later, they were in their familiar spots. She stretched along the couch, and he sat on a cushion on the floor.

The announcer made Lin cheer, but Tenzin paid no attention to the voice. He loved the competitive glint in her eyes. This game meant less than nothing to him, but he loved to see that smile.

She glanced over at him. "What?"

That brought him back to reality. "What?" he returned.

"Why are you looking at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes."

She covered her nose with her hand. "Where?" she demanded.

He touched his left cheek, and she mirrored. Then the other. Then nose and chin and eyes.

"You're a jerk." She smacked his arm.

The announcer spoke for another moment, and she groaned, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"We just lost!"

"Who?"

Her irritation vanished, and she gave him a taunting grin. "You have no idea what's going on do you?"

"… What?"

She laughed. "Why do you even sit here with me? You hate this game." For the first few weeks, she tried unsuccessfully to explain the rules, but he continually paid no attention. She eventually gave up.

He gave a shrug. "Someone has to babysit you. Speaking of, it's past your bedtime."

Lin laughed and swatted his arm again. She lazily flicked two fingers, making the dial on the radio twist, seeking a new station. Once she found a clear source of music, she stopped.

"I love this song," she sighed, lying back down.

It was fun and jazzy and soft, all at the same time.

"Why don't our parents like this music?" she asked.

"I'm flattered that you think I have all the answers to your random questions." He began tapping his fingers on the sofa in tune with the beat, and Lin took his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Kya taught me how to read palms."

"Spirits, Lin," he groaned, "you don't actually believe that nonsense, do you?"

"Shhh!" She held his hand in both of hers, examining it intently.

"I'm losing so much respect for you."

"Wait," she giggled, "you'll make me lose my focus."

He rolled his eyes and turned his head the other way.

"Ok… this one," she traced her finger along a crease in his hand, "this one means you have pretty big hands."

He laughed at the seriousness in her voice.

"And this one means you should give your pretty earthbending friend a cupcake tomorrow."

"I guess the spirits want me to make some new friends, huh?"

She kicked his shoulder, and he laughed harder, turning to face her.

"So Kya taught you that?"

"Well, I've deviated somewhat from her interpretations." She slid off the couch and sat next to him, still holding his hand in hers.

"I like your hands."

"Thanks?"

"No, I'm being serious." Not letting go, she tucked herself under his arm and rested against his shoulder. He laced his fingers through hers and ran his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Yours are alright."

She smiled and nuzzled closer. "You're so mean to me."

"I get it from you."

"Shut up."

With a smile, he kissed the top of her head, relishing the smell of her hair.

"Tez…"

They could hear the front door loudly open and shut, and Lin pounced back on the couch.

* * *

Lin loved when her mom didn't have to work. They'd wake up early and spend the day by their lake, just like when she was a little girl.

Lying in her bathing suit, Lin glanced over at Toph anxiously, biting her lip.

"What's up, buttercup?" yawned her mother. "Don't look so surprised. I can hear you fidgeting. What's on your mind?"

"Um… can I talk to you about something?"

"That's just vague enough for me to say 'yes.'"

"So… I kind of… what if…"

"Any day now."

"There's this guy-"

"No, there isn't," Toph cut in sharply.

"But-?"

"You're sixteen and too young for that nonsense."

"I know, but-"

"Lin, listen to me, actually listen. You are way, way too young to get involved in any of this. Do you know what happens as soon as these little birds start chirping in your ears? Nothing good, squirt, I can promise you that. If you need to go down that road, do it when you're older. Way older. Right now, you're only going to get hurt. Believe me, at this age, no boy really cares about you. You can't trust them; you know better than that."

"… You have lots of guy friends."

"Of course I do, and that's all we are. Friends. Don't let yourself get involved with anyone."

Lin nodded. "I'm going to swim around a bit."

"Sounds good."

She jumped in the cool water, swam to the middle of the lake, and let herself sink.

She learned a long time ago that this was the only place her mother couldn't see her cry.

* * *

On Monday, he was waiting for her again.

"You won't believe what Hito did today in history," he began with a grin.

"I don't need you here," she snapped. "Contrary to what you like to think, I'm not a child. I can buckle my shoes and walk home by myself."

"What?"

"I'm not your helpless baby sister."

"Ok…?" his eyes shifted, trying to figure out what was going on. "Well, anyway, we should probably be getting home, so-"

"It's not my home. It's yours. Maybe I want to go to _my_ home."

"I mean, that's fine, we can-"

"No. You don't have to do everything I do. You don't have to go everywhere I go. Spirits, Tenzin, give me some breathing room. You're an airbender. You should get that."

"Well, I guess I'm sorry, then." Faster than she could think, he snapped out his glider and flew home.

Alone.

The fast way.

Without her.

* * *

On Friday, Aang couldn't stand it anymore. His youngest had been miserable all week. He arrived home alone, did his homework and chores, and remained unusually quiet. And for Tenzin, that was essentially silence. Not having Lin around was like missing one of his own children. He had to ask.

Just before dinner, Aang knocked on his son's door.

"Come in."

Tenzin was sitting on his bed reading a book with a distracted look on his face.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked with forced nonchalance.

Tenzin glanced up from his book. "I mean this with all the respect I owe you as the Avatar and as my father, but go away. You suck at this."

"Yeah, it was worth a shot," Aang sat at the foot of his son's bed. "Do you want to talk?"

"I'm not sure."

"I might be able to help."

His son smiled. "I know you ended the Hundred Years War, but this problem might be a little out of your hands."

Aang laughed. "I promise that it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. Have you met your brother and sister? You can't possibly throw a new punch at me. I've been doing this dad thing for a while."

Tenzin set his book on his nightstand. "Lin's mad at me."

"Are you sure? Because with her it's kind of hard to tell," he gave his son a reassuring smile that was not returned.

"Believe me, I know."

Aang knew that was true. Those two knew each other too well.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. On Monday I went to pick her up from school, and she just went off at me."

"How?"

"She just yelled at me. About how I'm apparently suffocating her, and she doesn't live here, and I'm not her brother. It was weird."

"That's exactly what she said?"

"No."

"Then what did she say?"

"She told me that I think she's some… helpless little girl. That she doesn't need me, and I should leave her alone."

That sounded more likely.

"And you haven't spoken with her since?"

"No, why would I? She wants 'breathing room,' so I'm giving her plenty."

Aang gave a small smile. His son could almost be Bei Fong stubborn when he wanted.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you she's not really mad at you?"

"No."

He nodded. "Well, if you need me, you know where I am." He stood and opened the door. "Love you, kid."

"You, too, Dad."

Aang walked over to the bay and waterbent his way across before using airbending to quicken the trip on land. He knew not to bring the glider for this errand. When he reached Toph's estate, he hurried past the butler at the door and hurried down to Lin's room.

He didn't have to knock.

"What do you want, Uncle Aang?"

He opened the door and walked inside. Her room suited her perfectly. The walls were forest green, the curtains and blankets were cream. She was sprawled across an elegant canopy bed. A tea set rested on a small table, and a line of finely embroidered fans hung across one wall. A bookshelf overflowed. There were flowers, vases, and tapestries depicting earthbending maneuvers tastefully arranged, and one corner was dedicated to personal training equipment. Punching dummies, gloves, straw mats.

Even though it had been less than a week since he'd last seen her, he wanted to scoop Lin up like a child and carry her back home.

"Not much, what's new with you?"

She gave him a side-eyed glare. "You really suck at this."

_Spirits, you two are one person, aren't you?_

He had a lifetime's supply of heart-to-heart talks with Lin's mother to know not to beat around the bush.

"I spoke with Tenzin earlier."

Silence.

"He thinks you're upset with him."

Silence.

"He's really been beating himself up; I hate to see him like this. The same goes for you, Lin."

She crossed her arms and legs and looked up at him, so he walked over to sit at the end of her bed.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really."

"Have you spoken with your mother?" She looked down.

_Ah, there it is._

"Lin, I'm not going to push you to talk if you don't feel like it, and I don't know what Toph told you… but as similar as you two may be, understand that you are not your mother. What works for her might not necessarily be the best course for you."

She chewed her lip and brushed her hair needlessly back.

"He's going crazy without you, Lin. He misses you. We all miss you."

"I was so mean," she confessed meekly. She looked like little girl he used to swing up on his shoulders. "He shouldn't want to even think about me," she mumbled into her knees.

She peered up at him, more scared and shy than he'd ever seen her. He met her gaze, and they both knew.

Aang gave her a warm smile. "It's ok."

"I don't know what to do."

"I'd start by straightening everything out between you and your best friend, and then I'd wait to see where it goes from there."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Not even Katara."

She scooted over to her uncle and gave him a tight hug.

* * *

When they arrived back at the island, Lin felt a wave of uncertainty. She couldn't explain it. They had fought, argued, and teased more times than she count, but this was different. She had no idea how to approach Tenzin.

"Just knock on his door," Aang supplied, "You can come down for dinner when you're ready."

She took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. At the door, she suddenly froze. What if he never wanted to speak to her again? What if he hated her now?

The door swung open, and Tenzin stood with a startled expression. "Lin, what are you-?"

She threw her arms around him and held him close. Without hesitating, he returned the hug.

"I'm really sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright."

"I don't know what I was thinking, and I didn't want to make it worse, so I just didn't say anything."

"Don't worry."

"Are we ok?"

"We're always ok."

"You're sure?"

"I mean, bare minimum, we're ok. Hungry?"

"Starving."


End file.
